fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ecthgar
Ecthgar EKTH-GAR Description Ecthgar appears as a wiry dwarf with braided red-brown hair and beard who is clad in ring mail and a cloak. Iconography '''Holy Symbol: '''The crossed axes are representations of Ecthgar's own weapons and a sign to be ready for anything. The half circle is a depiction of hills, for Ecthgar is the patron of the dwarves of Yargald. It is also a symbol to look at what lays over the horizon -- to climb that next hill and see for yourself. History Ecthgar was a mortal once who did much to expand and tame the boundaries of Urdur. He was therefore deified for his courage and how he exemplified the dwarven traditions and ideals in his own manner. Dogma * Celebrate your victories in life, no matter how small. ** Even the smallest accomplishments could be great achievements one day. ** What may seem minor to one might be tremendous to another. * Treat everyone the same -- even your enemies. ** To treat your foes with disrespect dishonors not only them but also you. ** How you treat with others is a reflection of yourself. * Never give up and stand for what you believe in. ** Even one person can make a difference. * Travel the world and see what's on the horizon. ** Be wary of dangers, for even the brightest horizons may be filled with danger. * Take your losses in life and bear them proudly. ** Failures and losses are a part of life; stand proud with them, and they can be your shield. Organization Through all his dogma, Ecthgar is still regarded as a warrior deity in dwarven society. His priests as such follow a hierarchy not dis-similar to military rankings. That said, priests of Ecthgar are more often than not found singly, wandering the countrysides of the world. Priests in the field give reports periodically of what they see or find or do, which are then rewarded as necessary by priests of higher standing in the clergy. The highest ranking priest in Ecthgar's church is the First Warden, whose symbol is Ecthgar's pony Dagdin. The High Wardens bear the crossed axes of Ecthgar, while the lowest ranking priests are marked by the "hill." Acolytes are allowed to declare the faith but not to present rank until being fully recognized priests. Alliances and Animosities Echthgar has a variety of allies outside of his ties to Aelfdan. * Ecthgar, Eglisa, and Helflin are firm allies. * More recently, Hothgar and Ecthgar have become friends and allies. * While not strictly allies, Heska has been known to support Ecthgar's viewpoints on several occasions. * Harfol and Ecthgar are on friendly terms, with each possessing a measure of wanderlust. * Karala and Ecthgar are known to consider one another allies. * Uibandia is also an ally of Ecthgar's. * While once Ecthgar was friendly with Nylashnee, her general inaction against Jerithul when he spurred war against the dwarves has faded some to cordiality. Similarly, Ecthgar has his share of animosities amongst his peers. * More than any other deity, Jerithul has Ecthgar's unending hatred, as Ecthgar is a patron deity of Yargald. * While not enemies, Orlsuth and Ecthgar are known to often have disagreements. * Raida has made her disdain of Ecthgar plain, disliking his thirst for exploration. * Ecthgar bears great dislike for Xyllathurat and Yesvarian for their tendencies towards slavery. * Ecthgar dislikes Harazhragazz's wanton violence and thinks of his beliefs as too similar to Jerithul's. ** For similar reasons, Ecthgar also finds Jalinithax distasteful. Celebrations, Festivals & Observed Holidays Ecthgar does not have many traditional holidays, though there are two of note. The first is called Emergild. Traditionally, the holiday is celebrated for when Ecthgar ascended from mortal to deity for his exploration and taming of the Emerald Hills. Though not widely celebrated in Urdur, Yargald celebrates this day as a day of rest and relaxation when followers are permitted off time from their normal duties to pursue whatever they wish. The second celebrated day is known as Urgaldia. This day is celebrated heavily in Urdur and Yargald, though in Yargald the day has become a prayer of thanks to Ecthgar. Urgaldia celebrates the fall of Gan-Youyesh and the end of Jerithul's reign of terror in the south. This day has become associated with the faith as a thanks to Ecthgar for giving his followers the strength and willpower to weather those harsh years of war when the lords of Yargald bore the brunt of the war with Xanyahou. On Urgaldia, all activities beyond the celebration of freedom and life are ceased. It is a day of feasting, drinking, and merriment -- a celebration giving thanks to their patron for being free and alive. Beyond these days, followers of Ecthgar also tend to observe holidays tied to Aelfdan and the other dwarven deities out of respect as Ecthgar is the youngest of them.